


in the middle [part two]

by okaypottah



Series: Malace [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Jace Wayland, jalec smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: part two to the previous fic. read that one before. thanks.





	in the middle [part two]

**Author's Note:**

> me, has a week off after exams, watches the same tv shows for the third time : updating fics? hah, later
> 
> me, at 00 : 37, eight hours before school starts : hm lets make alec get that dicc shall we 
> 
> i hate myself lmao 
> 
> not really proof read. like at all. i''ve sort of lost inspiration after the show's gotten cancelled. sorry guys.

Jace has had plently of blowjobs in his lives.  
  
Perks of having a handsome face and being skilled at what he does maybe, but he has, even though he doesn't remember half their names after the night's over.  
  
But having Alec down on his knees, his dark hair tousled and hazel eyes peering at him through dark lashes, it's different in all the good ways. It makes a peculiar feeling  surge through him-- one that makes his already half-leaking cock fully erect.  
  
A broken moan escapes his lips as Alec takes him in, practically swallowing him. His red lips stretch around the thickness and Jace reaches out to tangle his hand in his dark locks, giving him a moment to adjust before gently fucking into his mouth.  
  
Alec's mouth is warm and wet and inviting and the way he uses his tongue on the tip is almost enough to send Jace over the edge, but he holds back. One of Alec's hands comes up to wrap around what didn't fit in his mouth, occassionally flicking his wrists.  
  
"I'm -- _Shit_ , I'm gonna--"  
  
Jace doesn't even get to finish, already shooting into Alec's mouth. He thinks Alec would spit it out before flashing him a dirty look and making him leave _because what the fuck Jace warn a guy before you fucking --_  
  
But no.  
  
What Alec does is swallow every last drop, licking his shaft clean, a trail of white trailing down his chin from the one corner of his lips and the sight -- oh Angel, _the sight._  
  
Jace rests a hand over his cheek, running the pad of his thumb to wipe it. Alec looks at him while he does it and Jace notes a hint of something different in his eyes, but before he can decipher, Alec is turning away towards the bed where Magnus laid.  
  
Jace almost forgot that the warlock was right there. Casually watching Jace getting his cock sucked by his boyfriend, a glint of something in his dark eyes as he pushes himself off the bed and walks close.  
  
"Very well done, Alexander. Such a good boy," Magnus cooes as Alec stands in front of him, stroking Alec's face which wore a shy smile. "You deserve a reward, don't you. Do you want something, sweetheart?"  
  
"Anything you want." He breathes out, his hands folded neatly on his thighs. There's an inaudible mumble.   
  
"What was that, darling?" Magnus asks, his voice gentle. Alec moves forward and buries his face in his shoulder, and Jace can hear him talking in hushed whispers as he's only arm's length away from the two.  
  
Jace wonders if they're like this all the time. So careful with each other, it's beautiful.  
  
"Ah, it's alright, honey. You don't have to be ashamed of what you want, okay?" Magnus murmurs, pulling away from Alec who, for some reason, looks at anywhere but Jace making him furrow his brows.  
  
He meets Magnus' eyes, who's lips are curled into a smirk as he asks, "Top or bottom?"  
  
Jace looks at him blankly. "What."  
  
Magnus sighs dramatically before elaborating, "Oh, Jonathan, are you a top? Or do you prefer bottoming?"  
  
Jace feels his face heat up, cheeks tinting pink as he fumbled over his words. "U-Uh. Top. I guess. Yeah."  
  
"All the good, then." Magnus says in a cheery voice before turning to Alec who seems to be shifting weight from one foot to another, a sign he's nervous.  
  
Jace watches his tense shoulders relax as Magnus places a hand over his forearm, gently squeezing. "I want you on bed, hands and knees, facing the headboard. Think you can do that for me, Alexander?"  
  
The taller of all simply nods, getting on the bed on his knees as Magnus takes a seat beside him. "Face down, ass up in air," He says and gestures Jace to come closer.  
  
"Careful."  
  
That's all he says before moving so that he's sitting beside Alec's head, one hand stroking his hair while the other lazily strokes his own half-hard cock.  
  
Jace stands there at the foot of the bed, once again unsure of what to do.  
  
Alec's hole looks pretty inviting, so much that he can feel himself getting hard again and he's pretty sure they've already crossed the line between what's acceptable and what's not according to the Clave, but he doesn't want to misread things. 

But all his doubts clear when Magnus tilts his head and says, "Something wrong, Jace?" When Jace gives the smallest of shakes, he looks pointedly at Alec and adds, "Then don't keep Alexander waiting for his reward, he's been so good."  
  
Jace inhales before getting on the bed on his knees, just behind Alec's raised ass. He notes the way Alec's chest heaves up and down as he takes laboured breaths, and sees that his untouched cock is dripping pre-come all over the sheets.  
  
He places a hand on the firm ass and lines his now lubed cock, thanks to Magnus, at the entrance. Alec goes still, almost as if he's holding his breath as Jace pushes in slowly, inch by inch.  
  
A guttural sound is produced in the back of his throat as he bottoms out. Giving Alec a moment to adjust, he pulls out halfway before slamming inside again, and again, and again, each slam punctuated by Alec's screams.  
  
He finds a rhythm and thrust accordingly, hands on Alec's hips as he jerks back into his touch. Jace can hear him chanting _yes yes oh god yes ye-_  
  
"A-Ah, right there!" He cries out as Jace gets the angle just right, "Yesyesyes, Jace, fuck me so good, fill me up with your big cock, oh _gOd_ \--"  
  
Alec's babbling stops as Jace picks up his pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin more prominent in the room as his eyes close.  
  
Just to feel Alec, the way he's stretched around his cock, the smooth skin under his hand, the sinful moans slipping past his parted lips.  
  
The bottom of his stomach coils familiarly and he opens his eyes, knowing he's close.  
  
"I'm close." He grunts out, thrusting mercilessly, both of their bodies glistening with sweat.  
  
"Magnus," Alec chokes out and whines as Jace, despite his own body's dissatisfaction, slows to a stop before pulling out, scared if he's gone too hard because _of course he fucked up he always fucks up don't yo--_  
  
"Yes, darling?" Magnus asks, glancing at the obvious worry on Jace's face, "Too much?"  
  
Alec vigorously shakes his head, "Want you, Mags." A quick glance is shared between the other two before Alec continues, seemingly too high on the pleasure, " _Need_ you. _Both_ _of_ _you._ "  
  
"At the same time?" Magnus questions, "Sweetheart, are you sure?"  
  
"Please." He moves forward to press his lips against Magnus' sloppily, who smiles into the kiss. He looks at Jace as they pull away and Alec lays against the pillows, legs parted so that he's full on display.  
  
"Who are we to say no when you're looking so beautifully wrecked," Magnus chuckles, looks at Jace adding, "Right, Jonathan?"  
  
His heart beats in his ears, pounding so fucking hard against his ribcage like never before. Maybe that's why he heard it wrong.  
  
Because Alec, the most shy of the three of them, the one who flushed red whenever a strong topic regarding sex was being discussed, suggesting a double?  
  
That's .. That was unpredictable.  
  
Unpredictable but not at all unwelcome because maybe Alec isn't as innocent as they make him out to be and to hell if Jace isn't joining him in the wild side.  
  
All the hesitation from before melts away and his lips curl into a smirk.  
  
" _Hell yeah_."

**Author's Note:**

> um. maybe a part three? bc smut w dp is sexy as fuck but idk really 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated?


End file.
